The Legend of Spyro: Shaped Fate
by HalfBloodDragon621
Summary: Drake wakes up one day in a world full of dragons and everyone hates him. Why? Because he looks almost exactly like the Dark Master Malefor but things get more complicated when he gets tangled up in mystery of hundreds of missing dragons.
1. Chapter 1: Severed

Many years has passed since Malefor was defeated and Malefor's forces seem to have vanished. But a new plan is about to unfold.

"Spyro I'm going to find you if it's the last thing I do!" Said an angry Cynder as she stormed through the temple. The guardian Terrador poked his head out of the Library.

"Cynder what's wrong?" Said the worried Terrador.

"Where is Spyro?" Said a still angry Cynder.

"In his room asleep I think. Is he in trouble?" Replied Terrador.

"If not he's going to be." She said as she walked towards Spyro's Room. Spyro lay asleep on his bed but in his sleep he was talking with the New Chronicler.

"I can't believe that you're alive Ignitus." Said the overjoyed Spyro.

"It's good to see you too Spyro." Said Ignitus. "Spyro I loved to play catch up but I've got something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I fear that trouble is brewing." Explained Ignitus

"What do you mean?" asked a worried Spyro.

"A unusually large amount of dragons have come up dead recently. " Said Ignitus.

"What is the cause of it?" Asked Spyro worried.

"I'm not sure I can't seam to find the cause of it." Ignitus said solemnly.

"So what do you recommend we do?" Spyro asked.

"Right now there is nothing we can do. All I ask is that you be careful. There is still to much unknown." Ignitus said puzzling over the situation before him.

"Alright I promise to keep a eye out for trouble." Spryo said nodding his head.

"Thank you and It's great to see you again." Ignitus said fadeing away into the darkness.

"You too." Spyro said waking up. Spyro stood up out of his bed and stretched his bones creaking into place. He looked out the window and saw the position of the sun. " Ahhh my date with Cynder, I overslept." said Spyro in complete fear of Cynder. He bolted out of bed charged through the door. But Spyro hadn't even gone two feet from his door when he crashed into someone on the other side with him on top. It was Cynder and he toppled on top of her into a kiss. They broke this surprise and unattended kiss. Both of them looked away unaware of each other blushing. "Cynder I was just on my way to see you." Said Spyro awkwardly. He helped her to her feet.

"You said that we should hang out and take a walk through the temple's garden." She said, both of them still looking away from each other.

"Sorry I overslept. I wanted to be able to stay up late tonight to spend more time with you."

"Oh you wanted to spend even more time with me." She said getting hopeful that he felt the same way about her.

"Yeah you're a great friend to hang out with." He said unaware of Cynder's feelings for him.

"Oh." she said a little crushed at the word friend. "Should we get going then?" she said to change the subject.

"Sure." He replied. The two walked out to the gardens together.

Meanwhile

A cloaked figure walked through the room examining cages as he walked by. The room was brightly lit with torches and crystals. Shadows danced on the stone walls and floor cluttered with books and pieces of paper. On a long table that stretched the whole room were beakers full of strange liquids and chemicals, shards of crystal lined the table and the smell of blood wafted out of the room. As the figure walked by each cage jotting down notes and mumbling to himself.

"Dead... dead... died during phase one... hmm?" The figure looked up from his scroll and examined the last cage in the line. Heavy breathing could be heard inside the cage. He smiled to himself and walked out the door shouting. "It's ready... It's finally ready!" while laughing hysterically.

Meanwhile

"Drake wake up!" said his mother. The young man slowly woke up. It was almost noon.

"But it's Saturday." He wined.

"I know but work called. They want you to come in today."

"What? Ugh fine I'll get ready." The boy said getting up. He got a quick shower, got dressed and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. He had short dirty blonde hair, calming green eyes, and pale white skin. His hair was spiked up in the front. He is wearing the black McDonald's uniform. Under his shirt is a Red and green crystal pendant. After he finished getting ready he got in his car said goodbye to his mom and drove off. On his way he began to feel dizzy. Suddenly the dizziness began to overwhelm him and he passed out driving hitting an oncoming car and a voice rang out in his head "Accept..."


	2. Chapter 2: New Face

A/N: Just have to say...WOW! On the first day a nobody like me already got a review (or two) and I would also like to say to a certain someone to "KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" Hardly anything is going to be revealed the first few chapters on the main plot. It's still building up and explaining where everyone is currently at in their lives. Now without further adieu... The next chapter

Spyro and Cynder sat in the gardens looking at the stars when suddenly a cold chill passed over them.

"Spyro you didn't just use your ice breath did you?" She asked.

"No I didn't. It just got suddenly cold." He replied. Cynder just replied by shivering to the cold. Spyro sat wanting to help Cynder but the only thing he could think of was to drape his wing over her. Spyro was worried, that this was a very serious gesture. He worried that she didn't feel the same way he did about her. His face was now a bright red as he slowly placed his wing over her.

Cynder sat there shivering in the cold. She suddenly felt warmer when Spyro placed his wing over her. Cynder blushed madly from this contact. Cynder mind began to race. Did he love her back or was he just being nice and keeping her warm. She wanted to get closer and to feel his warmth against her body, but she was scared how he would react. She managed to work up her courage and shuffled closer to him.

Spyro sat there blushing when he felt Cynder move closer to him. His face was now a bright crimson. His heart was racing fast and was worried she would feel it. Did she love him or was she just trying to stay warm? Slowly he wrapped his wing tighter around her. Suddenly they heard someone's voice.

"Now what are you two still doing up?" said a dark blue ice dragon. It was the Ice guardian Cyril. The two instantly separated from each other blushing so hard people would have thought they were fire dragons.

Spyro was the first to speak. "Cyril I haven't seen you all day where've you been?"

"I was out visiting family." "Come on its late and time to head to bed." The three walked inside avoiding eye contact with each other.

Meanwhile

Deep within Mt. Malefor, In a chamber that had lay untouched for years. The cloaked figure laid with his face down in the ground, the dust settled around him. He let out a groan and slowly rose to his feet. He pondered at what had just happened. "More power than I calculated... Sill...?" He stopped what he was thinking as he realized he was no longer alone.

"So care to explain why you failed me Verleier ?" Said the figure who remained in the shadows.

"Forgive sir but it seems my calculations were a bit off." He said turning with a bow.

"You know how I feel about failure." The shadow spoke with much malice in his voice as he drew his sword and pointed it towards Verleier. The cloaked figure now known as Verleier seamed to be unfazed by this turn of events.

"Sir, with your approval, I would like to rectify my mistake, all I ask for is the division in Stock city." He said raising his head just enough to look at his leader. The leader closed his eyes and returned his weapon.

"Very well." He said and turned to leave "But I expect no more mistakes on your part." He warned as he left trough the doorway.

When his master had left a twisted smile crawled upon his face and left as well.

Elsewhere

Somewhere in a small village west of Dante's Freezer. A dragon was begging to wake from his sleep. The entire village was gathered around this dragon that had crashed landed into their village. The dragon awoke quite startled to be surrounded by dragons.

He fanatically thought to himself.

_ Dragons! Alive and real! But awhile ago I was on my way to work _"No way. I've got to be dreaming." he said to himself. He pinched himself to try and wake himself up. "Ouch... Well I guess I'm not asleep." After his attempt to wake up he noticed something odd. " Huh... What the hell!" He exclaimed after seeing his arm. It was covered in a midnight purple and his hand was a claw. His under scales were a greenish white color and ran down all the way to the base of his tale. Looking over the rest of his body he saw what he was. He was a dragon too. His eyes were filled with horror. The dragons in the village were all looking at him. Some with fear, some curiosity, and some with anger. Suddenly some bigger dragons clad in armor confronted him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" One of them said. Realizing he was in trouble he did the only thing he could think of. He dropped to the ground and began begging.

"Ahh! Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to enter your territory. I'll leave just please don't hurt me." he begged.

"I don't know what kinda of game your playing but I won't have it!" One of them barked.

"The world has been at peace for a few years now and we want it to stay that way." Another one said. Drake had no idea what was happening or what they were talking about but didn't have time to think. They all prepared to attack when a female voice cried out.

"Stop!" The voice came from a nearby ice dragon. She had blue scale and a little bit of purple but not as extreme as the other young dragon. Her horns looked like they were made of ice. The sun was just begging to rise and the light shined through her horns and it made her seem more dignified than she already appeared. He was in awe at her stature.

The guards were infuriated at her for stopping them.

"Crystal with all due respect we can't let him live he doesn't deserve it." said one of the guards. Crystal was the furious one now.

"What gives you the right to end his life? He has surrendered and is showing no resistance. If we kill him we will be no better than him." She said in a superior tone. Offended the purple dragon began to complain.

"Hey it's obvious I'm not in trouble for trespassing. So what did I do? Why do you all hate me?" He said sadly. Crystal lo with some sympathy.

"Do you honestly not know?" she said a bit skeptical.

"No. I have no idea what I did." he said depressed. She thought about it for a bit as he sat there staring at his paws.

"Alright come with me." She said a little reluctantly.

"Were to?" He said still scared.

"To meet my parents. They are the village chiefs here."

"Crystal I don't think it's so wise to tell HIM that." Said one of the guards.

"Relax I can take him if he tries anything." She said smugly. The purple dragon held his head down low and followed.

"So what's your name?" She asked him.

"Drake." He replied.

"That's a nice name. It's Element neutral"

_ Elements?_ Drake thought. _I guess it would make sense to for a dragon to have a element._

"What elements are there?" He asked. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? Are you serious?" She said in disbelief. He sounded like a hatchling to her with such a question.

"Yes, I'm completely serious."

"What you hit your head and lose your memory?" She said a little sympathetically but more of an insult. He decided He figured it would probably be best to pretend to have amnesia than to try and explain about him being human.

"Sorry I don't remember anything other than my name."

"Come on there is a lot to discuss with my parents we can talk about basic knowledge latter." She led him farther to a large house bigger than the rest of the homes. The homes were made of ice and snow, the village was all covered in snow and was about a mile from the half frozen ocean. She told him to wait outside while she explained things to her father.

Crystal entered the large house and found her parents in their living room. There was a wood stove in the room for guests that aren't ice dragons. There was a hole in the ice that led deeper into the house. The parents stopped their conversation at seeing their daughter enter the room. "Crystal I thought you were going to watch the aurora borealis?" said her Mother.

"Is something wrong?" asked her concerned father.

"Sort of." She said worried. She began to explain what had just transpired to her parents and got worried when she saw their expressions.

Outside

Drake stood waiting outside the house not wanting to wander far. News of his presence spread like wild fire. Everyone stared as they passed, scared and angry. All he did in response was stare at the ground and think about how this happened to him.

_The last thing I remember was driving to work. I had one of my dizzy spells then I crashed into an oncoming car. Those other people are probably dead and I survived and changed into a dragon in a new world that hates m_e... _This is so unreal._

Nearby some kids were having a snow ball fight. They were having so much fun they didn't even notice Drake until a snow ball missed its mark and hit Drake square on the side of the face. They gasped and stopped playing after they realized who they just hit. Drake temporarily snapping out of his train of thought. He saw the fear he invoked in the children's eyes he wondered why everyone one feared him. All he did was chuckle. The kids looked at him like they thought he was going to tear them apart.

"Relax I've been in a snowball fight before. He smiled gently to them. The children calmed down a little. One even managed to work up the courage to approach him and try to pevent. It was the boy who threw the snow ball. He had the same blue and purple scales like Crystal and the same ice like horns. In fact he looked exactly like Crystal but with a more male build six years younger.

"Um... sorry about hitting you with that snow ball."

"It's quite alright, accidents happen."

"So what are you doing outside my house?" His friends groaned as they realized that their friend had become curious with the stranger.

"Oh if this is your house, then you must be Crystal's brother right?"

"You know my sister? Are you her new boyfriend? She always did have strange taste in guys. " The kid completely surprised Drake with the question. His face turned bright red in response.

"What? No! I'm just waiting for an audience with the chiefs of your village. They're probably going to explain why everyone seems to hate me. Besides what makes you think I'm Crystal's boyfriend anyway?" Drake was speaking fast hoping to end the conversation but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"She just goes through a lot of boys fast. I swear I see a new boy here every week. She says she's looking for her soul mate but she's too picky if you ask me. She usually dumps them by the third week." He said in a matter of fact tone. Drake wondered how much of that was exaggerated by her younger brother. "Do you like her?" He asked bluntly. Drake turned away for him to hide his bright red tomato face.

"What the hell kid. Don't think that's too personal of a question for someone you just met." He said in a low voice.

"So you do like her." He said more of a statement then a question.

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't say you didn't." This kid was a smart-ass and knew how to pick at things down to their core. If Drake could, his whole body would turn red and he look like a fire dragon. He has never been more embarrassed in his life.

"That's it! I'm done talking with you...uh."

"What?"

"You never told me your name."

"Oh sorry, it's Bane"

"Mine's Drake." He smiled down at the kid and Bane smiled back up.

"You know you're not as scary as you look." Bane said as a joke. Then Drake got serious.

"I'm scary looking?" Drake asked surprised. He didn't think there was much that could scare a dragon.

"You're menacing." Bane said teasingly. The two of them eventually burst out laughing. "So you don't know what you look like." Drake nodded in response. "Would you like to see?"

"Please." Drake begged wanting answers. Bane then form a mirror out of ice and handed it to Drake. Drake saw that he had three yellow horns two coming out from the side of his head the other on the top, two large fangs coming from the bottom of his mouth and over his upper jaw. He still had his green eyes from when he was human. He had to admit he was a looked a little more fearsome than most dragons. But he thought it made him look a little cooler too.

"So I do look a little scary but that doesn't mean I'm a bad guy and that everyone should hate me." Drake said.

"Not everyone one hates you." Bane said cheerily as he sat down next to Drake.

"Thanks it's always nice to know that I have one friend out there." He said smiling down to the young-ling. Drake looked back into the mirror and saw he saw were he would be wearing the crystal necklace. Bane looked at him and he wondered what was wrong. He noticed that Drake was starting to look like he was about to cry as he clutched at part of his chest and closed his eyes.

"Drake are you OK?" Bane asked concerned. "What is it?" Drake remembered he was pretending to have amnesia he needed to lie if he was going to find out the truth.

"I don't know, but I feel like I lost something important to me."

Crystal had finally come out of the house and was surprised to find her little brother and Drake talking to each other like friends. She was more surprised to see Drake almost in tears.

"What happened?" Bane looked up and saw his sister standing there. Drake was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself so could not speak at the moment.

"Nothing you would understand." Bane said annoyed with his sister.

"What does that mean?" She said defensively

"You're too insensitive."

"Says you. A lot of my consort said I was very sensitive."

"Yeah until you crushed their hearts and dumped them." Bane said voice rising.

"Shut up your too young to understand. I'm just trying the right one for me. But it's harder for some people. Some people don't ever find that special someone. I worry that I... I'll..." Now Crystal was close to tears. Drake had calmed himself enough to notice Crystal crying now. He understood her pain. The pain of being alone was one of the worst things someone could have. He walked over to her and looked her right in the face and held her gaze. He spoke gently to her.

"You're not alone Crystal. You have a loving family of your parents and your brother who really cares about you _despite what he _says. So you haven't found that special someone yet. It doesn't mean you won't." She calmed down a little.

"But no one here is the one for me."

"Then don't stick to looking here. There is a whole world out there."

"But my father wants me to find an ice dragon."

"There are plenty of other ice dragons out there. I don't have my memory but who is to say you can't fall in love with a dragon that isn't ice. If you love them don't let something as trivial as that stand in your way of eternal happiness." The way he spoke to her filled her with hope and longing to escape this frozen prison. But it left her with another emotion that she couldn't describe, but it burned in her chest.

"Thank you. I will think about your advice." Crystal smiled. She walked over to the wooden door of her house and opend it. "Drake I think we left my parents waiting long enough"

"So how should I address them? As sir, chief, or by their names?"

"Chief and chieftess will do." She said. The tone in her voice suggested sadness and foreboding.

Drake, Crystal, and Bane enter the ice house and found Crystal's parents. He bowed his head low to show respect and make a good impression.

"Hello Drake." said the male ice dragon. "I am Tundra and this is my mate Snow."

"Um...Hi" Drake nervously replied.

"Drake I have a few questions to ask you." Tundra said. Drake nodded his head. "Do you know why you came here?"

"No"

"Do remember how to do anything?"

"No I don't know how to fly, how use my element or what element I even am." Snow was the next to speak.

"Drake you are purple dragon. You can use the four elements, fire, electricity, earth, ice, and more that no one else can learn. But there are some things that no one should learn. There are elments of darkness that will change you and you'll destroy everyone you care for." Snow explained to Drake. He shot a few glance at bane and Crystal who's lasted a few more seconds. Bane noticed and gigged at little.

"What so funny?" Crystal asked. "This is serious." Drake shot Bane a pleading glance for him not to say anything to embarrass him more.

"It's just Drake is worried about hurting us when I know he could never do that."

"Why would he be worried about hurting us?" Crystal asked completely oblivious to Drakes red face.

Bane did his best not to burst out laughing but couldn't help but snicker. Snow let out a small amused giggle but Tundra was infuriated but he held his temper.

"Bane, Crystal leave us." Tundra said coldly. The two left the house so that He, Snow, and Drake could talk in private. "So "Drake". What is it that you "remember"?"

"My name."

"Nothing else. How convenient." Drake wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he didn't like it.

"Dear what are you getting at?" Snow asked worried.

"It is exactly two months from the day he was sealed five years ago." Tundra said suspiciously.

"He? He who?" Drake asked scared.

"Malefor." Said Snow remembering all the pain he caused.

"Who's that?" Drake asked. Tundra just scoffed at Drakes response not believing he had amnesia.

"He was the Dark Master until about five year ago. He sought to make a new world by destroying this one."

"That's a little messed up." Drake commented.

"He was a purple dragon like you and Spyro a dragon younger than you that stopped Malefor along with Cynder She and Spyro were the only ones that survived when Malefor sent his forces to the temple to prevent the next purple dragon from being born. Cynder's egg was..."

"Enough. There is no point in telling him something he already knows. Right Malefor?"

"What? You think I'm Malefor. Why?"

"You look exactly like him. You're identical to him in every way."

"That not true dear his eyes are green. While Malefor's were yellow and twisted with corruption. And he is smaller and younger than him."

"He probably found a way to change all that, Malefor is full of deception."

"B...But I'm not..." Drake stammered not sure how it all went south.

"You are going to be brought to justice for all the death you caused. Guards!"


End file.
